


Red and Green...and Gold and Pink and Blue and Purple

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Just a Slum Girl? Not quite ;) [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ballet, Birthday Presents, Birthmarks, Dresses, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gifts, Memories, Multi, Secret Relationship(s), Transformation, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twelve royals have reach Prospit in time for Jade and John's 16th birthday.</p><p>It's time for the last Limeblood to regain her birthright :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jade Harley was currently sat on a stone bench in one of the smaller, more enclosed gardens in the palace of Prospit.

She was thinking about the last two weeks and all things that had happene: finding her family, dying and coming back, getting kissed by Dave and finally returning to her home after 15 years.

Luckily, they had returned in time for her and John's 16th birthday, and even luckier, the Dersian royals had decided to stick around for a while. Today was that day. It was Jade's first birthday (in her memory) with her family and she would easily describe it as one of the best days of her life.

First, she'd had a breakfast feast, where her parents had given her and John their presents. They'd both received signet rings, Jade's was set with a lime green diamond with a dog resembling Bec cut into it and John had received one with a sapphire engraved with a rune that could represent the wind. Jake and Jane insisted they'd give their gifts later.

Secondly, she'd gone out riding with her brothers and sisters and the Dersian royals. Bec happily padded between the horses' legs, tail wagging. When they'd returned to Prospit, Bec had been given the opportunity to go back into the spirit realm, but he'd grown too attached to Jade and wanted to stay. He was now an official member of the palace household, much to Jade's joy.

Now Jade sat in one of the private gardens in the palace, just spending some time alone. She was tying the ribbons on a pair of black, silk ballet points, getting ready to just get some practice in. It had been a little while.  
\--

Dave was looking around for Jade, as a favour to Jane, who said she'd like Jade to be in her chambers in about an hour to get her ready for tonight. Tonight was going to be Jade's wing ceremony, where she received (or rather, got back) her wings. The ceremony had not been performed for many hundreds of years.

Dave eventually tracked her down to one of the gardens and stopped when he saw her, hiding behind a marble column that surrounded the garden.

Jade was dressed in a black silk dress with an ankle length skirt and tight black bodice, her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She was currently sat on the ground, one leg straight out in front of her, the other straight out behind. She had a pair of fans in her hands and one was held straight up above her head, the other in front of her face.

Dave breathed. She began.

She snapped her arms up to cross above her head, then slowly brought them down to her sides, pushing herself up onto the point of her front shoe as she did so. She stood fully up, took a death breath. And danced.

Dave's breath was taken away by the grace and elegance with which Jade moved. All her movements were so strong and confident. The fans were not props, but acted like extensions of her arms. Dave held his breath every time Jade flicked one leg back and up, twisting her whole body horizontally 360 degrees to land back on her points. She flowed with every movement, the dress skirt flaring beautifully when she spun or leapt. Several times Jade stood on one of her points and pirouetted so many times Dave wondered how on earth she was not dizzy.

When she danced, Dave saw she was powerful, graceful. An elegant warrior, every inch her father's daughter.

To draw her dance to a close, Jade closed the fans in her hands, threw them up in the air, pirouetted three times, reached up, caught the fans, flicked them open and then snapped into a finish, one arm curved above her head, the fan throwing shadow across her face, the other arm held perfectly straight out to the side, the fan almost exactly horizontal.

Dave came out from behind the column, and Jade relaxed, fanning herself with one of the fans.

"enjoy that?" she smiled   
"are you serious? Jade that was amazing! Where on earth did you learn to move like that?!" asked Dave 

Jade went back over to the bench and sat down. She spoke more to her feet than she did to Dave when she replied

"a girl at the orphanage I used to live at started to teach me when I was about....four? Every day, for five years she'd teach me and we'd practice together. She was easily my best friend as she was the only one who made me feel....wanted"

Dave came and sat next her "if you had her, why did you leave?" he asked quietly 

"well...when I was about nine, she went missing. In fact, the day she went missing, we'd just finished practice and she said to me 'Jade, you've come on so far these last five years. We've had a lot of fun, haven't we?', looking back I should have /known/ something was up but I didn't...I didn't think at the time. Naturally I replied yes, we had had a lot of fun. Then she said to me 'Jade, just so you know, there will be times when it feels like we are lost to each other. When this time comes, take comfort in the fact you /will/ see me again.' I said I would, bade her goodnight and thought no more of it. I went to bed....and I never saw her again. I spent the next two years turning my dancing into a fighting style....then I left the orphanage and never went back."

Dave wrapped an arm around her "I'm really really sorry to hear that....but she would've been so impressed by what I saw today. I know it." he smiled   
"you think so?" asked Jade  
"yeah" replied Dave   
"you know what? I can almost...see an upside in her disappearance, if she hadn't have vanished, I'd never have left the orphanage....if I'd never left the orphanage...."  
"you'd never have met me" grinned Dave 

Jade laughed and nodded, resting her head on Dave's shoulder. Dave suddenly stood and pulled her to her feet.

"I just remembered, your sister wanted me to find you and bring you to her quarters so she can help you get ready for tonight. I've spent about half an hour looking for you and that wonderful dance lasted about fifteen minutes....which leaves us fifteen minutes to get to her quarters" said Dave  
"we'd better run then, hadn't we?" smiled Jade

And off they ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane gets Jade looking like a princess, then Jade becomes one. :)

Jade got to Jane's quarters with five minutes to spare. Dave used up those last five minutes telling Jane what an amazing dancer Jade was. He then gave Jade a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

Jane led Jade to a bath she had run for her and Jade spent the next ten minutes getting clean and washing her hair, which had already been cut into a more manageable length, and also revealed the natural soft waves and curls her raven locks possessed, upon arrival at Prospit two days ago.

Jane helped Jade dry off quickly then helped her dress into pale green silk lingerie then into a yellow and gold ballgown with a fitted bodice and a full, floor length skirt. With this went elbow length yellow gloves and gold heels. Jade stared at herself in the full-length mirror.

"I've never worn anything so beautiful in my life" she whispered   
Jane laughed and replied "well, get used to it, because this is how princesses dress"  
"everyday? A bit over the top isn't it?" asked Jade, raising an eyebrow at the long skirt and small gold decorations  
"no, we tone it down a lot during the day, but balls and parties, this is standard" 

Seeing Jade's slightly worried look, Jane added kindly "you'll get used to it"  
"I'll have a lot of things to get used to" replied Jade

Jane then sat Jade down at her dressing table and gave her a small black box   
"happy birthday" she smiled 

Jade opened the box and saw a pair of small, gold, acorn-shaped earrings. She discovered they contained tiny bells when she picked one up and heard it tinkle  
"Jane....oh my god they're gorgeous" smiled Jade 

As she put them in, Jade remembered a question she had for her sister   
"hey, Jane?"  
"yes?"  
"I've noticed spiraling markings in different colours on yours, Jake's, John's and mother and father's wrists....what are they?"  
"oh, they're....well I suppose you could call them birthmarks, they don't do anything, and I expect yours will go further up your arms , given you're a limeblood"  
"right.....I was just curious" said Jade, not really wanting to think about the butterflies in her stomach currently 

Jane was looking at her sister's reflection in the mirror thoughtfully   
"Jade could I ask you to remove your locket?" she said finally "I have a slightly fancier piece for tonight"  
"but....I hardly ever take it off" said Jade uncertainly  
"I'll put it in my jewellery box and give it back to you in the morning, promise" said Jane kindly   
"...Sister's promise?"  
"Sister's promise."

Jane took her locket off and replaced it with a yellow choker with looping gold chains dripping off it. Jade had to admit it was pretty.

Jane then covered the mirror, insisting she only wanted Jade to see herself at the end, and started brushing and styling Jade's hair, twisting it up into a high bun, decorated with yellow ribbon, two curling ringlets framing Jade's face. When that was done, Jane expertly applied gold eyeliner to Jade's eyes and rose gold lipstick to her lips.

She helped Jade up, having told Jade to close her eyes and led her over to the full length mirror she had dressed in front of. 

"open your eyes, Jade" she whispered 

Jade opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. Jane saw her reaction and laughed again.  
"there's no way that's me" gasped Jade  
"wrong! It's you! See? Do I have a beautiful baby sister or what?"  
"yeah, but only due to your makeup skills" she told her  
"wrong again! I only applied eye liner and lipstick. The rest is your natural beauty" she smiled 

Jade wanted to argue, but didn't have the words to do so.  
\--

Jane led Jade down to a room where her brothers and the Dersians were waiting.

"Wow Jade! You look great!" grinned John   
Dirk whispered to Roxy and the pair of the laughed quietly.  
"agreed, you look stunning" smiled Rose  
"bloody hell Jade, every inch the princess" smiled Jake, coming over to her "by the way, happy birthday"

And he pressed a brand new miniature wooden flute into her hands. Jade gasped and examined it, their were spirals and flower designs carved into the wood, and the keys were gold inlaid with sapphires and emeralds. She was speechless.  
"did I mention I made it?" grinned Jake 

Jade threw her arms around her older brother. It was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for her. She heard the door open and everyone turned to see Dave, who saw Jade, stopped and smiled gently.

He looked her up and down and said  
"beautiful. Your father wants me to take you down now, but I need a word first"

Jade went over to him and took her hand in his.

"Look, Jade, I want to say to you before you get your wings back....because I want you to know I fell in love with you /before/ you become a beautiful princess. You're already beautiful, Jade. You're brave, funny, smart, kind...basically you don't need wings and a circlet to be a princess to me. I love you. I know I've said it when I was drunk, and again when I was hungover....but now I have a clear head and I can honestly say I love you, Jade Harley"

Jade's breath caught in her throat. She thought back to what Jane had told her at the inn on their way here. That she'd know when Dave meant it when he said he loved her.

Jade's heart told her that time was now. She cupped Dave's face with one hand and pulled him down into a deep kiss. She heard whistling and cheering from behind them. She didn't care.

Dave pulled back and smiled down at her.  
"I love you too. I'm not sure I'm doing this right but....would you want to be my matesprite?"

The question was met with a grin and another kiss. Jade knew it was definitely a yes.

Soon Dave pulled back again and Jade had to stifle a laugh at the hints of lipstick on Dave's mouth.

"your....your father will be waiting for us" Dave said calmly despite blushing   
"let's go then" she smiled

Jane had gone over to her moirail and her matesprite when Dave and Jade had left.

"you planned that, didn't you" grinned Dirk at Jane  
"oh god yes" smirked Jane  
"is she wearing the lingerie I picked out?" asked Roxy   
"yup. We won't be seeing those two until tomorrow morning" winked Jane


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wings time baby ;)

Jade and Dave walked silently through the halls of Prospit. Dave was holding Jade's hand and neither of them were speaking. It was a comfortable silence.

Dave led Jade to a torchlit corridor in which was a chamber concealed by double doors. Jakkos was waiting there for them, he smiled when he saw Jade.

"Jade you look beautiful" he smiled   
"well, thank Jane for that" replied Jade  
He chuckled then said to Dave "thank you for escorting Jade down here"  
"may I wait out here for her, sire?" asked Dave

Jakkos raised his eyebrow, a knowing smile touching his lips when he saw the lipstick on Dave's lips.

"yes, you may" he replied then looked at his daughter "Jade, come with me"  
He turned and walked into the chamber beyond the double doors.

Jade turned to Dave "well...this is it" she whispered   
"yeah....you're going to be a gorgeous faerie" murmured Dave  
"see you soon?"   
"I'll be right out here" he smiled warmly, kissing her gently then hugging her

She smiled then followed her father through to the chamber.  
\--

Jakkos was waiting for her in the chamber with mirrored walls, standing beside a ten foot high, green, slightly luminescent crystal. Jade stopped and gasped, seeing the crystal.

"it's rather stunning isn't it?" smiled Jakkos   
"it's beautiful.....I just want to reach out and touch it" breathed Jade  
"it's natural that you should have an attraction to it, given it was made by limebloods" murmured her father   
"it's the last link....to my kind, isn't it?" whispered Jade  
"to your caste, yes....but soon we shall have another link. You" replied her father 

Jade walked over to the crystal, standing half a metre away from it. She looked at her reflection, then looked away, sighing.

"what is worrying you, daughter?" frowned Jakkos  
"it's just.....what if I'm not ready? What if I'm a disappointment? It's so much pressure...."   
"you needn't worry, daughter, you have me, your mother and your brothers and sisters to help you. You are not alone" he said gently   
"makes a change" Jade smiled slightly   
"quite, now, could you remove one of your gloves for me?"

Jade looked at him questoningly but removed her left glove nonetheless. Jakkos then took a small knife from his belt. Jade's eyes widened.

"I will need to make a small cut on your palm" then he saw Jade's expression "it won't hurt" he added 

Jakkos gently took Jade's hand in his own, then lightly swiped the blade across her palm, blood welled up from the cut.

"press your palm to the crystal" instructed Jakkos 

Jade pressed her bleeding palm to the smooth crystal face.

"close your eyes and empty your mind. The rest is down to you, and your link to the crystal"

Jade closed her eyes and tried her best to think of nothing. She noticed a soft hum echoing in the chamber and eventually realised it was the crystal. Was this what her father had meant? She listened to and completely focused her mind on the hum. Soon she could feel....energy starting to flow up her arm and spread through her body. After that, images entered her head that showed greenblooded fae healing people, one giving power to a blueblood and another taking power from a redblood. Then she saw the massacre of the limebloods by a large purpleblood that she....that she recognised. The Grand Highblood. Then she saw herself as a baby, with tiny lime green wings.

There was a slight pushing force from the crystal and Jade staggered backwards, into her father's arms. She was breathing heavily, feeling her whole body tingling slightly.

"Jade? Are you alright?" whispered her father, his voice full of concern   
"yeah...yeah I'm fine.....bloody hell.....that was....that was....it's hard to describe" she panted   
"well, look in the mirror. Look at you" Jade could hear the smile in Jakkos' voice 

Jade left her father's arms and opened her eyes. Her jaw dropped. 

The first things she noticed was her skin now glowed slightly and her eyes were a vivid shade of green. On top of that, her attire had changed: a bright green, ankle-length dress that had a skirt layered with fabric that shimmered when she moved, on her feet were lime green ballet flats. She was glad to see her acorn earrings still there but her yellow choker had been replaced by gold bangles on her wrists. Looking at her arms meant she saw the long, spiralling green marks winding all the way up her arms from her wrists. She lifted her skirt to see there were similar marks on her legs, reaching her knees.

And then her wings opened out. Pale green, leaf-shaped things that looked so delicate that they might shatter at the lightest touch.

Jade could only say one word  
"wow....." she breathed   
"the last limeblood....my daughter....has returned" murmured Jakkos

Jade turned and ran to her father, hugging him tightly   
"my dearest little star" murmured Jakkos   
"I love you, papa" she whispered   
"I love you too, my child, now, I would say we should go show your mother and your siblings, but young prince strider is waiting for you. And everyone can see you at breakfast anyway"

Jade smiled when she thought of going straight back to Dave's arms and couldn't wait to see his face when he saw her. 

She looked at her reflection again: and Princess Jade smiled back at her.

**Author's Note:**

> 2ND JULY 2016
> 
> HEAR YE HEAR YE! ATTENTION ALL YOU WONDERFUL READERS! Xx
> 
> Enjoy reading and rereading this series while you still can, because very soon I shall be deleting and rewriting them, hopefully making them even more enjoyable for you! (:


End file.
